


Femme Fatale

by hitama



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitama/pseuds/hitama
Summary: Когда придет блудница-ночьИ сладострастно вздрогнут гробы,Я к прелестям твоей особыПодкрасться в сумраке не прочь;Так я врасплох тебя застану,Жестокий преподав урок,И нанесу я прямо в бокТебе зияющую рану;Шарль Бодлер, "Цветы зла".





	

Ты веришь в судьбу? Нет, Исида, не в ту судьбу, которая определяет, как упадут игральные кости. Окита-кун... не надо бледнеть и оглядываться, - здесь нет черных кошек.  
Говоря "судьба", я подразумеваю "женщина".  
Как сложилась бы моя жизнь, если бы я не встретил Юми-сан? Ответил бы я на ее взгляд, если бы знал, как все закончится?  
А может, с самого начала от меня ничего не зависело. Наша встреча была неизбежна, как белые, пахнущие цветами татами ее спальни, по которым растекается моя кровь.

Я увидел ее в мой второй день в Киото. Она стояла на огороженной под веранду крыше, красные отблески фонарей горели в складках ее золотого кимоно.  
Земля качнулась как при землетрясении, наши глаза встретились. Судьба ухмыльнулась, перехватывая нить.  
Мой спутник налетел на каменный столб, в который превратился я, и выругался.  
\- Кто она?  
\- Ты раньше не бывал в Симаваре, да? - Исида хлопнул меня по плечу.  
Глаза женщины скользнули прочь, и я снова обрел способность дышать.  
\- Я вчера приехал в Киото, забыл?  
В детстве мы ходили с Исидой в одну школу и благодаря его рекомендации меня взяли в Синсенгуми, но мы не друзья.  
Он навис, обдавая запахом саке и жареной свинины:  
\- Таю Юми. В Айзу таких не увидишь.  
Таю. Не гейша. О чем я мог сам догадаться по поясу и сверкающим в волосах заколкам.  
Я встречал проституток раньше, разумеется. Неопрятные женщины с голыми пятками кланялись посетителям у бани, улыбались беззубо рядом с гостиницами и заведениями для игры в пачинко. Их звали дзиро или ойран или "женщины, с которыми самураю недостойно быть увиденным".  
Как можно сравнить Золотую Принцессу, как я мысленно назвал ее, с теми бабами? И все же, я спросил.  
\- Сколько... она стоит?  
Уличный торговец шарахнулся от хохота Исиды.  
\- Больше, чем деревенский самурай вроде тебя увидит за целую жизнь, Фудзивара, - он почесал трехдневную щетину под подбородком. - Пойдем лучше напьемся в хлам. Кондо-сан выдал премиальные. Угощаю.

Второй раз я встретил ее спустя год.  
Я хорошо показал себя в Икеда-я, и командир поставил меня в охрану судьи Оеды вместе с Исидой и новичком, чье имя я не успел запомнить.  
\- Почему мы должны охранять жирдяя, пока остальные вокруг развлекаются? - пробурчал Исида достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным.  
Я покосился на плетущегося впереди Оеду. По его требованью в Симаваре мы держались на расстоянии, к тому же, судья уже был пьян.  
\- Патриоты вынесли ему приговор, - глаза новичка горели. - Не забывай, его предшественника убил Баттосай.  
\- Баттосай-маттасай, - Исида сплюнул. - Бабушкины сказки.  
\- Он существует! - новичок повысил голос. - Такеда видел его. Рыжий как демон, шрам...  
\- И глаза горят адским пламенем, - Исида зевнул. - Такеде пора завязывать курить ту китайскую травку, иначе он еще не то увидит. Все знают, у патриотов есть неплохие бойцы, но я не верю, что какой-то хитокири выстоит против Окиты или Сайто. Так ведь, Фудзивара?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Разве твоя семья не держит какое-то там знаменитое додзе?  
\- Куда это судья направился, - я нахмурился. - Я думал, он собирается поужинать?  
Исида бросил взгляд на раскачивающиеся над верандой красные фонари.  
\- У него здесь любовница, - Исида поцокал языком. - Таю Юми, слыхал о такой?  
Судьба засмеялась и щелкнула ножницами.

\- Оеда-сан хочет использовать меня как приманку для хитокири? - обведенные черным глаза прищурились.  
Сегодня на ней кимоно цвета слоновой кости с серебряными цветами. Гранатовый бант оби подчеркивает грудь. Я отвел взгляд.  
\- На самом деле, идея принадлежит Хиджикате, - комната за ее спиной тонула в полумраке, дорогая масляная лампа отбрасывала желтые тени. - Это наш замком.  
\- Которому неизвестный доброжелатель сообщил, что убийца собирается напасть на судью сегодня.  
\- Вам ничего не угрожает, - я разглядел ширму в углу и лакированный столик с золотыми фениксами. - Двенадцать человек сидят внизу под видом посетителей.  
\- А вы, стало быть, будете охранять меня в моей постели, - она усмехнулась.  
\- Кто-то должен изображать Оеду, - я отступил, предлагая оценить черное кимоно с клановыми знаками семьи Оеда. Кимоно пришлось трижды подвернуть в поясе.  
\- Не похож, - она прищурилась. - Признайте, вы просто нашли предлог оказаться со мной наедине.  
\- Я неплохой фехтовальщик, - от ее слов я покраснел. - Я могу защитить вас.  
Сайто Хаджиме сопровождает сегуна в поездке и Окита... Давая мне роль Оеды, Хиджиката хотел гарантировать успех операции. Обещая защитить Юми, я верил, что способен выполнить обещание.  
\- Разумеется, я буду находиться за дверью, - быстро добавил я. - Стоит вам крикнуть...  
\- Если слухи о Баттосае правдивы даже наполовину, у меня не будет времени позвать на помощь, - Юми толкнула раздвижную дверь в сторону. - Входите.  
\- Но...  
\- Я постелю вам за ширмой... Оеда-сан.

 

Симавара, город удовольствий, поменявший местами день и ночь.  
Бумажные ставни пропускают свет тысяч красных фонарей, пьяные крики мужчин, музыку и фальшивый смех женщин.  
Я не смог бы уснуть в Симаваре даже если бы не сидел за ширмой в ожидании убийцы. Даже если бы запах белой сливы не будоражил воображение.  
Шелест ткани и вздох подсказали, ей тоже не спиться.  
\- Вы не спите, Фудзивара-сан?  
Я вздрогнул.  
\- Вы знаете мое имя.  
Шорох ткани, тихий вздох.  
\- Я слышала разговор Оеды-сана с вашим командиром. Кондо-сан сказал, вы... сирота.  
Я улыбнулся паузе в ее голосе.  
\- Да, мои родители были простыми крестьянами. Бездетная самурайская семья усыновила меня после их смерти.  
По звуку я понял, она села напротив ширмы.  
\- Мои родители тоже умерли от голода, - сказала она. - Они могли выжить, если бы продали меня.  
Аромат белой сливы пьянил. Я коснулся разделяющей нас ширмы.  
Снизу раздался взрыв хохота, и голос Исиды затянул непристойную песню.  
\- Что-то они там слишком развеселились, - сказал я. - Надо сходить напомнить, для чего мы здесь.  
Тень за ширмой качнулась, очертания ладони прижались к рисовой бумаге.  
\- Фудзивара-сан, - я больше угадал чем услышал ее голос. - Не уходите.  
\- Я слышал, вы нравитесь Оеде-сану, - пробормотал я. - Такой богатый человек как судья может даже выкупить вас.  
\- Он приходит потому, что я популярна. Я значу для него меньше, чем его собака. Он сам так сказал мне однажды.  
В ее голосе нет гнева или обиды. Простое изложение фактов.  
Я отодвинул ширму. В полумраке ее лицо белело как маска женщины-призрака театра Но.  
\- У меня никогда не будет денег выкупить вас, - сказал я.  
\- Как тихо, - прошептала она.  
\- Если бы не этот хитокири, моего жалования не хватило бы даже заговорить с вами.  
\- Тсс, - ее ладонь коснулась моей руки. - Слышите?  
Я нахмурился.  
\- Ничего не слышно.  
\- Именно.  
Я немедленно понял, о чем она говорит. Голоса моих товарищей, подогретые саке и долгим ожиданием, смолкли, и в наступившей тишине...  
Я вскочил, одним прыжком пересекая комнату. Звон! Звук катаны, встретившей на пути сестру, я узнаю из тысячи. И другой звук, мягкий и влажный звук рассекаемой плоти.  
\- Фудзивара-сан!  
Она замерла на коленях, одной рукой поддерживая сползающее кимоно.  
\- Никуда не уходите, - сказал я.  
Я успел спуститься на четыре ступени.  
Труп Исиды упал на лестнице, загораживая проход. У меня перехватило дыхание: одним ударом разрубить человека от левого плеча до правого бока, - этот хитокири должен быть мастером уровня Окиты. С первого этажа донесся одинокий стон, но никаких звуков боя. Он ведь не мог расправиться с двенадцатью бойцами за несколько минут... или мог? Я бросился наверх.  
\- Юми-сан!  
Я ворвался, снеся половину перегородки.  
И застыл, сжимая отведённую для удара катану.  
\- Слухи не врали, - глухо сказал убийца. - Ты действительно прекраснейшая женщина в Киото.  
Меня он словно и не заметил.  
Юми сидела между лакированным китайским столиком и масляной лампой, кимоно сползло, обнажив плечи и верхнюю часть груди.  
На лестнице я понял, что мне противостоит мастер. Сейчас, глядя в такую якобы беззащитную спину хитокири, я начал подозревать, до какой степени я ему не ровня.  
\- Глупые слухи, - Юми подняла голову, будто не замечая сочащееся кровью лезвие у своего лица. - Они столько говорили о силе Баттосая и забыли рассказать о его привлекательности.  
Что?  
Я перевел взгляд со спины убийцы на лицо Юми.  
Температура в комнате скакнула градусов на двадцать, в комнате стало душно как на вулкане за секунду до извержения.  
\- Баттосай то, Баттосай се, - прорычал хитокири. - Не он один умеет убивать.  
И он добавил тоном кумушки, перемывающий косточки местной красотке:  
\- Ты была бы сильно разочарована его внешностью.  
Хитокири бросил взгляд через плечо.  
\- Эй, Синсенгуми, ты заснул или ждешь, когда я укорочу ее на голову?  
Юми подалась вперед.  
\- Жаль, я не разглядела лица хитокири, - ее глаза блеснули. - Меня разбудил шум, но в комнате было слишком темно.  
Убийца хмыкнул.  
\- Хочешь сказать, я должен оставить свидетелей? - лезвие коснулось ее шеи, кончик поддел край оби. - Почему бы и нет. Надоело, что любое мое дело приписывают Баттосаю.  
Он повернул голову.  
\- Эй, Синсенгуми. Слабаки меня не интересуют. Можешь убегать и рассказать, что у Баттосая появился достойный приемник.  
Мои губы одеревенели, но я произнес четко:  
\- Я лучше умру.  
\- Принято.  
Он повернулся ко мне полностью, катана в правой руке. Сюрприз. Хитокири, убивший двенадцать моих сослуживцев, оказался смазливым мальчишкой лет двадцати. Он скользнул влево рваным движением уверенного в себе хищника, и я снова почувствовал, насколько ему уступаю. Я бросил взгляд на Юми и чуть не разделил судьбу Исиды.  
\- Неплохо, - хитокири кивнул. - Девять из десяти не смогли бы увернуться от этого удара. - Но насколько ты быстр?  
В следующую секунду мне показалось, он везде: удары сыпались отовсюду, и даже годы тренировок не защитили от них полностью. Левое предплечье взвилось болью.  
Хитокири лениво отразил мою неловкую попытку контратаковать и улыбнулся:  
\- Хорошая школа. Муген Рю?  
Я ответил атакой в голову, которая почти удалась. Он отскочил одновременно со вскриком Юми.  
\- За меня испугалась? - хитокири самодовольно усмехнулся.  
Затем он нахмурился.  
\- Ха, твои догадались, что в волчью ловушку угодил тигр и спешат на помощь.  
Я прислушался, и услышал приглушенные расстоянием крики: "С дороги!" и "Синсенгуми!"  
\- Не радуйся. Я успею убить тебя. Впрочем, - его глаза блеснули алым. - Давай спросим женщину, кто ей больше по вкусу. Если выберет тебя, не убью.  
Она подняла голову медленно. По мере того, как ее лицо поднималось, его выражение менялось, плыло, как у масок Но: страх перетекал в застенчивое кокетство, превращаясь в хитрость, становясь безумием. В детстве мать взяла меня однажды на представление Но. Три ночи после этого я будил всех в доме своими криками.  
Их глаза впились друг в друга на псы. Я видел улыбку хитокири. Видел, как поднимается и опадает ее грудь.

Нет, не могу на это смотреть. Пальцы сжали рукоять. Не хочу слышать свой приговор из ее подведенных кармином уст. Я поднял катану и бросился на него с криком загнанного за флажки зверя.  
Разумеется, он оказался быстрее.  
Нанеся удар, он с минуту смотрел на меня с любопытством ребенка, наблюдающего за агонией насаженной на иглу бабочки. Потом резко выдернул и ухмыльнулся женщине.  
\- Я неплохо повеселился сегодня, - он отвернулся, немедленно забывая обо мне, - надеюсь, в наше следующее свидание в твоей спальне будет менее людно.  
Я отступил, услышал звук выпавшей из своей руки катаны, колени подкосились; я осел, ударившись головой о ширму.  
"Так вот что чувствует человек во время сеппуку", - подумал я.  
Кровь била ключом, инстинктивно прижатая к животу рука не могла сдержать поток из разорванной артерии.

Скрипнула циновка. Исида присел справа на корточки:  
\- С такой раной ты и пяти минут не продержишься.  
Я кашлянул и ощутил солоноватый вкус во рту.  
"Понятно. Из-за слишком быстрой потери крови у меня начались галлюцинации".  
Слева донесся вздох, и голос Окиты Соджи раздался над ухом:  
\- Вот, возьми мой платок и зажми рану, - он протянул руку с платком в красных пятнах, перехватил мой взгляд и покраснел. - Извини, у меня нет чистого.  
\- Ради чего все это было? - пробормотал Исида.  
Я поднял глаза.  
Мой убийца перекинул ногу через окно, но развернулся, отвечая на поцелуй Юми.  
\- Не смотри, - сказал Окита.  
\- Я его предупреждал, - Исида покачал головой. - Лучше бы ты тогда напился.  
\- Заткнитесь оба, - прошептал я. - Я еще помню, что реальный Окита сейчас лежит плашмя в приступе туберкулеза. А ты, Исида, вообще умер.  
Юми повернула голову. Красноватое сияние окружило ее ореолом на фоне пустого окна.  
Снизу донеслись крики и грохот. Первым в комнату ворвался командир 2го отряда Нагакура. При виде меня он выругался и кинулся к окну.  
\- Никогда не слышал, чтобы Нагакура-сан так выражался, - Окита округлил глаза.  
\- Ты еще не слышал, как он выражался, когда замком послал их с Сайто туалеты чистить, - Исида вздохнул. - Не знаю как ты, но я буду скучать по нашим.  
Нагакура высунулся наполовину.  
\- По крышам ушел! Эй, внизу! Живо за ним!  
Я услышал легкие шаги, запах белой сливы ударил, выдергивая из близкого обморока. Рука дотронулась до моих волос.  
\- Лживые слезы лживой женщины, - Исида фыркнул и отвернулся.

Говорят, перед смертью жизнь проносится перед глазами как картинки в потешных свитках.  
Но я видел только ее лицо, сияние золотого кимоно в тот день, когда судьба заставила меня поднять глаза на обвешанную красными фонарями веранду. Как будто моя жизнь до встречи с ней не имела значения.  
\- Золотое кимоно... - прошептал я, - вам очень идет.  
Ее рука замерла.  
\- Вы не помните, - продолжал я, - в тот день вы стояли на веранде, и пошел дождь...  
\- И зеваки разбежались по питейным домам, - она улыбнулась. - Только один упрямый ронин продолжал стоять, глядя на пустую веранду.  
\- Пока чей-то слуга не пришел с красным зонтом расписанным золотыми фениксами и... - я закашлялся.  
\- Тсс, - сказала Юми.  
Комнату постепенно заполняли люди в бело-голубых хаори. Появился мрачный Хиджиката.  
\- Не понимаю, как такое возможно, - бубнил Нагакура. - Четверо внизу даже не успели достать оружие.  
Глаза Хиджикаты остановились на мне.  
\- Где врач?  
Бело-голубая масса за его спиной качнулась. Хиджиката нахмурился:  
\- Вы за ним послали?  
От массы отделился как всегда румяный Миура:  
\- Так ведь... ему уже... того.  
От взгляда замкома Миура сжался в комок и выкатился из комнаты.  
\- Никогда бы не сказал такого в нормальном состоянии, но я буду скучать даже по Хиджикате, - призрачный Окита встал и вышел из комнаты так, словно был настоящим, но только невидимым Окитой.  
Я посмотрел на Исиду.  
\- Дождусь тебя, - сказал он.  
Я посмотрел на Юми. Слезы катились по ее лицу: прозрачные и совершенные, как бриллианты.  
Я должен что-то сказать. Я не виню тебя... не то. Я люблю тебя... нет, другое. Не связывайся с тем парнем... нет. Я должен сказать что-то важное. Бриллиантовые слезы катились по идеальной маске скорбящей женщины и разбивались о мою залитую кровью грудь.  
Вспомнил.  
\- Хиджиката-сан, - мой голос похож на шелест, но у замкома демонический слух.  
Он наклонился.  
\- Хитокири... - я закашлял, рот наполнился кровью, но они приподняли меня и посадили, подперев подушками как сломанную марионетку.  
Я должен успеть. Глаза Юми смотрели на меня с другого конца комнаты, куда ее оттеснили.  
\- Я видел его.  
\- Ну? - глаза Хиджикаты победно сверкнули.  
\- Рыжие волосы, - прошептал я. - И шрам на щеке.  
\- Я так и знал! - Нагакура сорвал наручи и швырнул их на пол. - Баттосай!  
Другие загалдели разом.  
\- Тихо, - Хиджиката повернул голову. - А женщина?  
\- Она ничего не видела, - быстро сказал я. - Баттосай бы убил ее, если бы я не попался ему под руку.  
\- Вот как, - Хиджиката нахмурился.  
Замкома не зря прозвали демоном. Иногда его проницательность точно нечеловеческая.  
Юми подалась назад, и затем я увидел это: маска треснула. Она зажала рукавом рот, но слезы, настоящие слезы, уже хлынули, как кровь из свежей раны.  
Таю Юми рыдала как простая крестьянка, как маленькая осиротевшая и проданная в рабство девочка. Слезы лились некрасивыми ручейками, смешиваясь с белилами и кармином, грязными кляксами распускались на белоснежном кимоно.  
Хиджиката моргнул и отвел взгляд. Голоса вокруг уходили. Шум в ушах достиг колокольного звона.  
Я смотрел на плачущую женщину напротив и  
...я любил ее до смерти.


End file.
